


Faster

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was tagged to do the 5 minute writing challenge on tumblr and sterica happened.</p>
<p>“Hey, Batman,” she says, voice raw. “You came for me.”</p>
<p>He swallows, tries to find words. “Yeah,” he finally whispers. “Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

It takes them three months to find Erica.

Its three months too long and there’s this itch under Stiles’ skin, this growing ball of fear in his belly that they’re too late. That he’s failed her.

Derek and Scott go in first, but Stiles isn’t staying behind, not when Erica’s _right there_. While Scott fights, Derek goes to Boyd, the beta seeking his alpha’s comfort immediately, but Stiles’ gaze instantly finds Erica and he can’t look away. He drops to his knees next to her, cupping her face, and she’s beaten and bruised and bloody but she still smiles, dry skin on her lips cracking slightly as she looks at him.

“Hey, Batman,” she says, voice raw. “You came for me.”

He swallows, tries to find words. “Yeah,” he finally whispers. “Always.”

She grips his shirt, presses her face against his neck, and he holds her close, shutting his eyes. He feels weak with relief, but there’s guilt twisting inside him, because it took him so long to find her, to get her away from the alphas tormenting her. Every single wound on her body, every single hurt that isn’t physical, is on him. He should have been faster.

As soon as they get out of the vault, Erica starts healing. Stiles watches as her skin knits together again and color returns to her cheeks. She meets his gaze and reaches out, fingers brushing his, and his chest squeezes with a rush of love for her, and he lets himself, finally, just _breathe_. 

She’s alive.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
